1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention resides in the field of training devices and more particularly relates to a golf putting training device to help train a player to keep his head in a stationary position when putting.
2. History of the Prior Art
Many golfing aids have been developed over the years such as masking devices to limit the golfer's view, pendulum-like devices hanging from the golfer for assisting a golfer in maintaining a proper posture and light emitting devices of the type having light emanate upwards through the tee for the golfer to keep his eyes on after putting, or light emanating from the striking face of the putter to show the proposed direction of the ball when struck by the putter, or light emanating from a golf glove for the user to follow the patterns of light on a wall surface to determine if he is using proper arm movements in his golf swing. Examples of U.S. Patents in this area are:
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,661--Tredway, Sr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,339--Starck PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,764--Broderick PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,291--Tredway PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,502--Sorge PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,180--Rodman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,414--Nunez PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,011--Jessee PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,236--Le Prevost PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,740--Mader